When Dead Men Tell no Tales: Find the Horizon
by Kittylioness
Summary: Dead men tell no tales, Dean men tell no lies... But what if more than anything you needed to find a dead man, who would you go to, what would you do, and would you let a dead man help you? DMC Spoliers


She watched and waited as was her duty her amber eyes staring out at the sea and her bare feet sinking in the soft sand as she did so. How long had it been now since she has last heard from him? Stepping into the water she let it soak her skirts and yet she did not mind, the feel of the water around her thighs and the smell of the salty sea air all around reminded her of him. She closed her eyes letting the perfume surround her; she could have stayed that way forever, if not for the promise of his return. It was closing in on hurricane season and this was more often than not the time when he would return, yet still he had not come, she tried not to let her throat clench in fear for his safety yet so many things could have come to pass. In a year out there on the ocean if the sea or any other manner of foe had claimed his life she knew it would only be a matter of chance she would catch wind of the news of his untimely demise. Here she was stranded in this place under the pretence of a wealthy widow so withdrawn from the social scene because of her endless grief over the death of her husband. She chucked to herself amused that she could admit that her lie was not that far off from the truth.

She found herself so far from home, the grimy streets of London called to her from this tropical paradise to which she was condemned. The crossing from London seemed like so long ago, the memories which such sent a searing heat all over her body. How he had swept her from her father's home in the middle of the night when they were both young and foolish and still now how she longed to feel his touch. The memories of that small stifling cabin that she had shared with him filled her thoughts, the sense of the sea beneath her and the feel of him above still filled her dreams at night and often the dreams she had while she was wide awake. The wind blew her dark hair around her like a barrel of snakes and she became acutely aware of the clouds rolling in upon the setting horizon, the storms would begin soon she feared. Sighing she stepped from the water a frown set upon her lips he would not arrive today, as he had not arrived for many days so she would retire and begin her vigil again on the morrow.

She walked up the beach and to the overly large house she called her home and frowned even further as she saw the servants beginning to light the torches. How she longed to be back on the water and away from all of this frivolity, it had been so long since she had sailed, yet it was not of her own accord that she did not leave this place. Elladora made her way through the door her skirts dragging sand and water across the marble floor behind her, her mind still filled with memories of the past. She remembered the first time she ever saw this house and how much she had loved it, her very own house hold, yet now she was embittered about it. This was not a home; it hardly held more than Elladora and the servants, and apart from going into town and finding a few vagabonds to live in her home she knew it would never be full and welcoming, the way any home should be. Often times she wondered how many homes he had like this all over the world, surely it would be easy for the captain of a ship to have many secret places like this. Elladora, scowled at her reflection as she walked by the ornate mirror at the top of the tall staircase, appalled by her thoughts as a realization came over her, she did as she was told, she always did as she was told, and that was something that she thought that she would never do, not after leaving London and her father's home. She thought she would live the rest of her life care free without any constraints, yet here she was waiting on baited breath for the man that promised her that he would keep her happy to return.

She threw open the door to her bedroom fully intending to throw a tantrum when a timid serving boy came up to her with a bit of yellowed paper in his hands, "Miss, a letta has come for you, it be from 'im." His thick Caribbean accent was laced with fear as he saw the fury in her eyes.

She narrowed them as she took the sealed paper from his outstretched hand. Her eyes scanned over the spidery script on the page and she slammed her fist down on her bureau, "Damn you!" she let a string of curses escape her lips making to boy's eyes widen even further slapping his hands over his ears he watched her continue on. "You smarmy prat!" She finished off quite tamely, "Every time!" She threw her hands up in the air letting the letter fall to the floor and she spun back to the boy who cowered away from her."When did this arrive?"

He swallowed hard before he spoke, "It be commin' dis mornin' miss, afta you left da house."

"Who!" she spoke her eyes staring at him attentively, "Who brought this? What did he look like?"

"I didn't see 'im miss, dey jus' told me ta bring you da letta and ta tell ya it was from 'im." The boy looked as though he might soil himself, he had heard about his mistresses' temper and he was sorely trying to avoid its wrath.

Elladora squared her shoulders and cleared her throat, "Very well," she said, "I shall not be down for dinner tonight; suddenly I do not feel so well."

The boy blinked at her not sure what was to happen next he nodded and slowly backed himself from her room and shut the door, no sooner than he had did he go tearing down the corridor to find his mother and tell her the news, he was sure their Mistress had finally lost her mind.

Elladora bit down on her lip a new resolve coming over her, she had received word from him and it seemed that he would not be coming nor did her know when he would be. She did however hope he realized that she would not be here when he finally decided to return.

In the house in the middle of the swamp, you could have heard a pin drop. The yellowed eyes of the once dead Pirate Barbossa scanned the room, "Ye all look like ye've seen a ghost," he grinned as he whipped the trail of apple juice from his chin with the sleeve of his shirt, the undead monkey Jack jumping up and down on his shoulder cackling madly.

"By Neptune's beard!" Gibbs the second mate of the Black Pearl exclaimed and crossed himself. Every occupant of the room seemed to be shocked into silence then all of the sudden chaos ensued and everyone erupted all at once.

William Turner son of the twice cursed pirate Bootstrap Bill jumped to his feet, hand on the sheath of his sword, "What manner of witchcraft is this!"

"Voodoo," Tia Dalma replied quite simply, "You wanted to find him, and him is da only way you could be doin' it, I explained it before, and you all a-greed. But if you're changin' your min'," She stepped towards Barbossa and turned him around.

"Stop!" it was Elizabeth Swann the Daughter of the Governor of Port Royal, who was currently wanted for the aiding and abiding the escape of a known and wanted pirate who spoke, "How is it that he is alive, I was there I saw him die."

Tia smiled her blackened grin making Elizabeth shutter, "There are many tings in dis world dat you do not know, dis is one of them. All you need to know is that him is da only one who will find what you're lookin' for."

Will's eyes narrowed and he took his hand from his sword, "How do we know if we can trust him?"

"You don't." Barbossa smirked, "But you don't really have a choice now do ya?"

Tia was moving about the room and stopped before a cabinet as she vaguely listened to the conversation about the room, she wasn't overly concerned for Jack Sparrow's safety; he was crafty and had been in many a life threatening situation since she had the pleasure of knowing him. However it was something else that was pulling on her mind. Her fingers played across a silver heart shaped locket that lay on the tabletop, the feeling of the familiar article tugged at her, how long has it been since she'd seen this, she could not remember where it had come from or why the emotion of the object poured into her was so unbelievable. Who had brought her this object, who had bartered this for one of her potions, why couldn't she place its previous owner? Why was it affecting her so now? She picked it up studying it closer trying to place where it had come from.

Will Turner looked up at the mysterious woman, tearing his eyes Barbossa to look at the woman who had achieved the impossible. She was standing across the room from him a silver pendant dangling from her fingers and a bell began to ring in the back of his head but his whole train of thought was lost when Gibbs flew across the room at the formerly un-dead perhaps once again un-dead pirate Barbossa. Will followed quickly in suit both him and Pintle to hold him back as he fought for is lost captain.

"You are a vile man; I will never sail under you Barbossa, never!" He wriggled in the firm grip of his captors.

"Who said I wanted you to? But from what I can gather is that _you_ be havin' very little choice in the matter." Barbossa looked down his nose at Gibbs, "Tia," he turned to her, "it might be best if you explain it to them."

Tia walked around the many trinket littered tables an indescribable look upon her face, "There are a few things that you need to know before you leave this place. I think it would be bes' if you had yourselves a seat."

Will and Pintle reluctantly let Gibbs loose he seemed slightly deflated ad sat himself down as Tia Dalma had suggested. Everyone quickly followed suit however Barbossa seemed to be more than happy to stay standing, leaning against the mantle of the fireplace.

"There are only a few people left alive that have sailed to worlds end, one of them is in this room-"

"And the other at the bottom of the ocean sharin' a drink with the Kraken," Barbossa smirked as he interrupted Tia.

Gibbs growled but remained where he was yet Tia continued as if nothing had happened, "Exactly, as Captain Barbossa said, the only ones who have returned from The Worlds End can show you where it is and how to get there safely."

The room was silent as all of them took in what the witch said their faces grim at the concept, "you will have to be willing to do as you have sworn to do. You will have to sail with Barbossa as your captain, you will have to follow his orders and then and only then will you achieve your victory."

The room was silent as they all looked to each other.

It had been too long since she had been on a ship and here she sat her stomach churning as she tried to keep her dignity and not vomit on the merchants wife, whom had so graciously agreed to take her to Tortuga, the one place in the world that she might be able to get away from her feelings of anger, or perhaps not get away from them, but figuratively and perhaps in all actuality drowned them. She was however sea sick at the moment, which made it hard to keep pleasant conversation. Had it been so long since she had been and sea and been so coddled by a lady's life that she had become so delicate? She had never been sea sick in her life and Elladora was getting angry as she tried to hold down the bile. The merchant's wife Danielle was an elegant French woman who had been quite a beauty in her prime and made herself into to an equally beautiful older woman was chatting to her in casual conversation. From what Elladora could tell, the woman was not used to company on her journeys let alone the company of a woman, and she seemed rather thrilled to have it.

"I am not one to ask zee traveler why zey are wanting to go were zey wish to go," she began her accent thick, "But what would make you want to go to Tortuga. It is not a place for a beautiful woman no?"

Elladora did not reply afraid to open her mouth.

"Well, I suppose zat you are going to…erm, find work yes?" the woman furrowed her dark brows hoping she was wrong.

Elladora's eyes widened slightly and she chuckled, "No," she shook her head, "the fact is if I never find the company of a man again for the rest of my life I shall die a very happy woman."

Danielle smiled the corners of her eyes wrinkled in understanding, "So I take it your man does no know zat you are gone?"

Elladora shook her head.

"But Tortuga, of all zee places to go why there?"

"Because," Elladora could feel the nausea passing, "It is the one place in the world that few will come look for me and I believe that it is there I can get a fresh start."

Danielle looked warmly at the girl before her; she acted far older than she could possibly be, and what could her man have done to her that would make her leave her life with him behind her and relocate herself to of all places a pirate port. She looked at Elladora as the girl gazed out of the porthole at the grey sky outside wanted more than anything find out what this girl before her really intend. Danielle was not a daft woman, she knew when people had secrets the good lord above knew she had secrets of her own but for anyone to border passage to Tortuga was unusual let alone a woman traveling on her own. Her Husband did not want to go there for fear of pirates plundering his stores, yet he reluctantly agreed after Danielle had shot him a stern glare, and not one to anger his wife her husband agreed. She looked over at the girl poised neatly in her chair her hands folded elegantly in her lap and her skin pale, however, Danielle imagined that was due to the sea sickness the young girl was trying so earnestly to hide. For Elladora had the look of a woman who liked the outdoors and was not afraid of what people thought of her bronzed skin. Her dark hair was elegantly coiffed into glorious ebony waves intricately piled upon her head. Her eyes where the most interesting shade of hazel Danielle had ever seen, so deep in colour that from a distance made her eyes look black, but once the sun hit them they seemed to glow a glorious hunters green which she outlined lightly Danielle thought to emphasize them more. She wore a dress, which was like many of the dresses the ladies of her age were wearing these days which was coloured a deep blue, nearly black, a colour not many wore anymore in accordance to fashion.

Danielle's thoughts were interrupted by Elladora's voice, "Is there something you wish to ask me m'am?" her dark eyes turned to Danielle.

The older woman blushed as she was caught scrutinizing Elladora, "No, it iz just your clothes, you 'av been with us for two days now and I 'ave not seen you wear anything ozer zen black or blue, zee girls your age seem to wear only what iz in fashion, zat is all. I am sorry." She looked away from Elladora, realizing how juvenile she sounded.

Elladora reached over and patted the other woman's hand, "Do not apologize, you are merely curious at a strangers situation. I do pay attention to fashion, I had to," Elladora knew she was getting slightly cryptic, "I had to play my part and pinks and whites would not have been right."

She thought to her self how nice it would be now not to have to pay close attention to what she told anyone, and perhaps if she was lucky she could find herself a nice little boat. Her mind trailed off as she thought wistful thoughts.

Danielle smiled and stood leaving the girl to her thoughts, she hoped the best for her especially if she was heading to Tortuga.


End file.
